laytonfandomcom-20200223-history
Granny Riddleton's Shack
Granny Riddleton's Shack is a location that continually appears throughout the entire ''Professor Layton'' series. It is a small shack owned by Granny Riddleton. It is used to house "lost" puzzles which cannot be completed after certain points in the games. Layout The shack itself consists of a single barren room. In Curious Village, the puzzles are shown to be small pieces of paper kept in corked bottles. This was changed to a list in Diabolical Box, and has remained so for the rest of the series. The area outside of the shack varies, depending on the game. Plot ''Professor Layton and the Last Specter'' In Last Specter, Granny Riddleton's shack is described as the "strange house", according to the game map. Granny Riddleton appears when you first enter the house, but she doesn't take care of the puzzles herself. Her cat, Keats, takes over. ''Professor Layton and the Miracle Mask'' In Miracle Mask, Granny Riddleton's shack is kept in the Dromedary Hotel, where she and the shack remain for the entirety of the game. She disguises herself with a mask so Layton and company won't recognize her. ''Professor Layton and the Curious Village'' In Curious Village, the professor has to solve the puzzle "Get the Ball Out! 1", and complete Chapter 1 to gain access to the shack. ''Professor Layton and the Diabolical Box'' In Diabolical Box, Granny Riddleton either has multiple houses throughout the game or finds a way to move it each time the player arrives at a new location. These places start off in a Molentary Express cabin. Then when Layton and Co. go into Dropstone, Granny Riddleton locates at the plaza near the station in town. Afterwards she moves, and stays the longest amount of time, at the western side of Folsense. This is where she stays for the remainder of the game. ''Professor Layton and the Unwound Future'' In Unwound Future, Granny Riddleton's shack is replaced by Beasly's Flower. It has the same function as the shack. During the game you can go talk with Beasly and use his flower at any time. There are two spots you can use it. One is on the south side of Chinatown in the black market. The other, and the first you should encounter, is on Midland Road past Anita's Place in a building in which Professor Layton comments on. Later on in the game you meet a strange person living up in North Chinatown. It is here that you talk with Beasly one last time until he is nearly swatted to death by Puzzlette who detests bugs. Then Puzzlette takes the job as puzzle keeper, and you can solve all of the missing puzzles thus far by going into her shack in Chinatown. Also, if you come across the building on Midland Road you can access Puzzlette's puzzle stack there by using the Telephone. ''Professor Layton's London Life'' In London Life, the shack appears to be empty. Like Granny Riddleton states, it is rare to find her shack empty. Granny Riddleton's shack does not play the important role it does in the rest of the series- nothing can be done with it in London Life. When the player smells the red bucket, their Happiness will decrease. Trivia *While the shack remained as a very small house for the entirety of Curious Village, it is shown to have the ability to shrink to a table-sized model for traveling purposes in Diabolical Box. de:Rätselhütte Category:Locations Category:Curious Village Locations Category:CV Category:Diabolical Box Locations Category:DB Category:Unwound Future Locations Category:UF Category:Last Specter Locations Category:LS Category:London Life Locations Category:Miracle Mask Locations Category:MM